transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Target Practice, Take Two
EDC Training Room A large room where EDC come to blow off steam, stay in shape, and improve their skills. The northern side of the room is set up so that Exo-Suits can spar, there's obvious scorch marks along the walls on that end. The south side of the roop has floor mats set up for hand to hand combat. To the east is some training equipment and punching bags. Surrounding the rings are stands for those who wait their turns or watch. Last, in the center of the room is a combat training drone that can adjust to the individual's needs. With some free time, Nate has prepped up the training room. Some bull's eyes are set up for a target practice as well as some Target merchandise. The EDC prefers Wal-Mart better. Nate is sitting there, with a Mountain Dew and waiting for Jayson to stumble in... And apparently right on cue, Jayson heads down into the room, idly fingering the gun holstered at his waist. He blinks a few times and glances around, his gaze eventually settling on Nate. "Expecting someone?" he questions casually, though he has a hunch as to whose presence was anticipated. With a grin, Nate points to the holo-arena. Some targets are set up that are yet to be revealed. A picture of Picard. A picture of Nate. A picture of Hitler. A picture of Timothy. All marked with cross hairs. "Jayson... It's time you focus on figuring out how you handle yourself best on picking a target. See what bull eyes you can hit." Training Drone - EDC comes alive with glittering lights as various weapons arm themselves. "Skill level set to novice. Prepare for combat." Jayson Redfield just stares. "Wha...?" He looks to the Timothy target, and narrows his eyes. "You're joking, right?" He folds his arms. "Well, there's no way I'd want to shoot any of these guys--well, *maybe* Picard--and why the hell do you have a picture of Hitler set up? You *know* he's probably the most obvious choice." Nate Briar grins at Jayson, "Ah, a great marksman you are! you have noticed your targets already and have decided who lives and who dies." He takes down the picture of Tim. He puts up a piece of wood near the pictures of Picard and himself. "Now, if you cannot kill your targets, how do you stop them?" He grins, "Think, dominos." Jayson Redfield sighs. "What are you getting at...?" He shakes his head. "Will you just flat out tell me what you want me to do?" Nate Briar grins, "Target practice, Silly!" Jayson Redfield rolls his eyes, draws his gun, and fires off a shot at the piece of wood, hitting it dead on, all in about two seconds. "Never thought *you'd* be the one helping me out. You never seem to really get serious about anything." "I never have a reason to be serious, little bro - - - " says Nate as he looks at the wood and grins. He puts up another piece of wood in front of the pictures of Picard and Nate. He then puts on a sand bag on the wood. "Now try to take down Picard without killing him." Jayson Redfield puts a hand on his hip. "Never have a reason, huh? What about the time you thought I was dead?" He frowns a bit. "And...well, this is interesting. I've never been sure if I hate Picard or not." He fires again, hitting the second piece of wood. The sand bag falls from the wood on to the picture of Picard and also the one with Nate. "Alright, you took Picard out without killing him. Good for you. You don't hate him." Or need to do." He smirks now, "Do you hate me?" Jayson Redfield gives Nate an odd, but teasing look. "Sometimes I wonder..." He laughs a bit and shakes his head. "Nah, I could never hate you. I want to kill you sometimes, but no hate!" Nate Briar points to the sand bag on his picture and looks at it with a grin, "Next time we do this, only get Picard hit. Got it?" Jayson Redfield playfully shoves Nate. "Yeah, yeah...although having a sandbag fall on you is tempting." Nate Briar shoves Jayson with a wink and then sets up the sandbag. "Try it again..." Jayson Redfield cocks his gun and carefully aims. He remains like that for a moment as he tries to get a clear shot, and then he fires. The sand bag only hits Picard this time. Nate grins, "So, who did you kill? Picard? Noooooooooooo." Jayson Redfield shoves Nate again. "Now there's an idea. Let's take out our enemies by dropping things on them." Nate Briar laughs slightly, "I guess!" Jayson Redfield idly twirls his gun. "So what next?" Nate Briar shrugs and points to the bullseye targets. "Those are next." Jayson Redfield glances over to the targets. "Oh, fun. At least this time I'm not shooting at pictures of relatives." He fires off a shot toward one of the bullseyes. Nate Briar claps. "Try again, Jayson. Try again." Jayson Redfield resists the urge to take a bow. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week." He distances himself farther from the targets, and fires again! Nate Briar winks at Jayson, "You did good. You did good. Keep trying, Jayson." He looks at the kid and smiles. Jayson Redfield flexes his hand a little. "James said that my aim suffers when I get emotional--I think I need to work on that." Another shot. Nate Briar nods to Jayson, "How so? Let's see how you feel about this..." He sets up the controls for the holographic program to make SOundwave appear! Jayson Redfield abruptly freezes, his breathing catching in his throat. He doesn't seem to be able to speak--he looks like he just wants to run, to get away from the holographic image. The hand holding his gun trembles. Nate Briar pauses the simulation and walks past Soundwave. "I see how you feel right now. But imagine this..." He clicks on another part of the simulation. Timothy appears infront of Soundwave. He then hits, 'Play.' Jayson Redfield's eyes widen as a cold bead of sweat drips from his forehead. "Tim..." He now clutches his gun with both hands, still shaking, and aims at Soundwave, but something holds him back. He can't bring himself to fire. Nate Briar sits on a stool and looks towards Jayson with a smile. "Redfield. Timothy is in danger. Do something. You can do it. I believe in you." "Can't..." Jayson shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. He's obviously terrified, both of Soundwave, and of the risk of hitting Timothy. It's just a hologram, yes...but he doesn't know what he'd do if the situation were reality. He takes a few steps back, still shakily pointing the gun. He aims high, at Soundwave's visor, and finally pulls the trigger. The Soundwave hologram vanishes. Nate smiles, "See, twerp.. yo ucan do it!" "Who are you calling a twerp...?" Jayson blinks. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Don't...DO that." Nate Briar asks, "Do /WHAT/, Jayson?" Jayson Redfield glares at Nate. "You know what. That might've been just a hologram, but it scared the hell outta me." Nate Briar shrugs to Jayson. "Just think, if it was the real one, YOU shot at him. Don't you wish you could be like that?" Nate Briar grins, "Jase, you did good. You were able to attack your fear." "Y-yeah..." Jayson holsters his gun, and despite himself, smiles slightly. "Thanks, Nate." Nate Briar grabs Jayson's hands so he can shake them. "You did good. Real good." Jayson Redfield feels himself blushing a little. "You think so...?" Nate Briar smirks, "I /KNOW/ so." Jayson Redfield's smile widens and he glomps Nate. "Thanks, bro."